


En la cuerda floja

by tulique



Series: De anuncio [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era imposible que algún día Aominecchi pudiese quererle de verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uff. Esta historia es una precuela tanto de "Modelo por un día" como de "A buen entendedor..." y es recomendable haber leído al menos una de esas dos historias para entender mejor el significado completo de este fic.
> 
> (Aunque me pregunto qué opinaría una persona que se leyese antes esto y después las otras dos historias, jeje)

Kise en sí no era el mejor ejemplo de estabilidad en ninguno de los sentidos de la palabra. Le gustaba el orden de su propio caos y luchar por encontrar la armonía para luego destrozarla, desequilibrando el mundo al completo, y volviendo una vez más a su aventura en pos de lo que fuera que estuviese buscando.

Los deportes eran un buen ejemplo: se aburría, se unía a un club al azar, se entretenía durante una semana y solo cuando por fin había logrado ser el mejor, lo abandonaba todo. Era el aburrimiento el que lo volvía a llamar. Tuvo suerte al dar por casualidad con Aominecchi (o, mejor dicho, que Aominecchi le diese _a él_ con un balón en toda la cabeza) y descubrir en él —en el baloncesto— un desafío constante. Acalló al aburrimiento.

Sí, tuvo la buena suerte de darle una oportunidad al baloncesto. No iba a decir que todo fue coser y cantar, ni mucho menos, pero sí logró encauzar su vida, ajustarse a un propósito que lo empujaba a seguir adelante y hacer los mejores amigos que uno podría desear. Qué sería de la vida de Kise Ryouta sin gente como Kuroko, Kasamatsu o Aomine era una duda a la que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, querría buscar solución.

El baloncesto le hacía feliz.

 

***  
***  
***

 

Qué aburrimiento.

Kise ni siquiera intentó reprimir un bostezo, aunque eso le costase una mirada fastidiada de su novia. Si no quería quejas, que no fuera por ahí obligando a Kise a ver _comedias románticas_. ¡Pobre John Smith! Resulta que era un chico normalito que estaba enamoradísimo de la capitana de las animadoras, pero era poco menos que invisible ante sus ojos. Pero Kise había visto esa misma película antes de que fuese siquiera escrita y sabía cómo iba a acabar: la animadora se daría cuenta de lo maravilloso que era el Johnny y acabarían juntos. ¡El amor volvería a triunfar!

Kise bostezó. No le gustaban las historias sobre amores no correspondidos, y menos aún cuando al final los protagonistas sí iban a acabar juntos. Lo mejor era recrearse de manera casi obscena en el sentimiento de amor no correspondido y animar a que el personaje A —Johnny, o como se llamase— persiguiese su amor. Eso era lo que vendía. A nadie le interesaría ver una película que se centrase en la animadora y en lo cruel que era por ir rechazando a diestro y siniestro a cada fracasado que se le acercase.

Los minutos pasaban despaaacio y la película ya había llegado al momento de “jamás se fijará en mí”. «Claro que nunca se fijará en ti, Johnny. Eres patético», pensó Kise mientras volvía a mirar la hora en el móvil. Debían de quedar como cuarenta minutos. Cuarenta minutos viendo cómo la animadora, a pesar de su belleza, era un mal bicho por no querer al protagonista. Cuarenta minutos —treinta y nueve, quizás— para que la animadora se diese cuenta de lo maravilloso que era Johnny y de lo perfecto que era para ella. Treinta y ocho minutos donde la sangre de Kise estaba al borde de la ebullición.

Treinta y siete minutos planeando cómo cortar con la chica que se atrevió a arrastrarle a ver semejante bazofia de película.

*

Kise tenía 19 años y la soltería era el mejor regalo del mundo. A veces veía lo amargado que estaba Aominecchi por tener que ir de aquí para allá tras una chica —muy maja ella, eso sí— o a Akashicchi, que llevaba prácticamente vida de casado, y se sentía en armonía consigo mismo.

Vale, no era plan de mentir: sí que llegó a salir con alguna chica, pero nada serio. Él daba oportunidades como quien reparte folletos en la calle, pero la gente se empeñaba en convertir a Kise en una especie de trofeo que había que sacar a relucir. Eso, dentro de lo que cabe, aún podía tener un pase —era triste admitirlo, pero Kise ya se estaba acostumbrando—, ¿pero los celos? Ahí sí que no. Él no estaba dispuesto a consentir a que viniese una tía cualquiera a insinuarle que entre él y Momocchi había _algo_ o que hablaba demasiado de ese tal Kasamatsu-senpai. ¿Y de qué iba a hablar si no? ¿De las piedras? ¡Por no mencionar cómo se ponían algunas cuando Kise decía que iba a quedar con Aominecchi!

—No me gusta que me digas con quién puedo quedar o no —espetó Kise con gesto serio—. Si no te gusta que tenga amigos, ya sabes dónde está la puerta.

—Ryouta… No puedes estar hablando en serio… —le dijo la chica aquella (de esta sí que no recordaba el nombre, ¡vaya!) con lágrimas en los ojos.

No eran lágrimas que anticipasen una ruptura más que inminente, sino el llanto tráaaagico de una chica que se acababa de dar cuenta de que su novio nunca la había querido. Qué mal, ¿no?

En fin, cosas de la vida. Kise se estaba dando cuenta del patrón que seguían todos sus fracasos amorosos: él tonteaba, una pavisosa se le declaraba y luego había problemas de celos y acusaciones chorras. ¿Solución?

Dejar de salir con mujeres.

Kise era un genio.

*

Kise tenía 20 años y juró y perjuró que no volvería a salir con hombres. Asco, ira, repulsión. ¡Horror!

El primer “noviete” extraoficial de Kise fue Nakamura, el primo menor de su senpai de Kaijou. Un chico simpático, bastante bajito y con una risa de lo más contagiosa. Kise estaba empezando a pensar que lo suyo con este chico podría llegar a buen puerto y que, ¡quién sabe!, a lo mejor podría acabar gustándole en serio.

Todo hasta que…

—Casi no pasas tiempo conmigo —protestó—. Si no te gusto, dímelo, pero no me digas que estás ocupado y que luego te pille por ahí con ese tal “Aominecchi” del que tanto hablas.

—¿¿Hola?? Estaba ocupado _porque_ estaba con Aominecchi y con Kagamicchi.

—¿Haciendo qué?

Kise no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El nivel de confianza que tenía Nakamura en él era mínimo, ¡subterráneo, incluso!

Cortó con él a los dos segundos. No tenía que dar explicaciones de por qué veía oportuno quedar con dos de sus mejores amigos a jugar al básket. Joé, es que si quedaba con Momocchi, porque quedaba con Momocchi; si quería ir al cine con Kurokocchi, porque quería ir al cine con Kurokocchi. Vale, muy bien: no podía tener pareja y amigos al mismo tiempo.

Estaba claro por qué se iba a decantar Kise, ¿no?

*

Kise seguía teniendo 20 años y caía en el mismo error una y otra vez. Si todos sus amigos tenían pareja, ¿por qué él no? Era guapo y simpatiquísimo, ¿verdad? Así que repartía oportunidades, creyéndose mártir cuando en realidad era envenenador profesional.

Estaba empezando a conocer a gente decente. Gente que no veía mal que Kise tuviese amigos (¡aleluya!) o que necesitase su espacio. Gente que no cortaba su libertad.

Gente como Akemi.

Guapa y simpatiquísima, como él. Con una sonrisa dulce y unos ojos que siempre estaban adormilados. ¡La más mona del mundo mundial! Y encima quería a Kise con locura.

El único problema era que Kise, en realidad, no la _quería a ella_. Le tenía cariño, sí, y le deseaba lo mejor. Y lo mejor, desde luego, no era él.

Ojalá pudiese devolverle todo ese amor que ella le daba.

*

—¿Y cuál es el problema? —Kasamatsu-senpai tomó asiento al lado de Kise en el suelo. Debió de verlo tan patético como verdaderamente lo era.

—Creo que voy a romper con Akemi-chan —respondió Kise con un hilito de voz.

Kasamatsu-senpai cogió el balón que los separaba para lanzárselo a la cabeza, pero se apiadó del bueno de Kise y lo dejó donde estaba. Mejor así.

—No tienes remedio —confesó Kasamatsu-senpai con un suspiro—. ¿Cómo vas a saber si esa chica es la adecuada para ti si no le das una oportunidad? Además, ¿el otro día no estabas diciendo que era perfecta para ti? Ten paciencia.

El problema era que, con lo perfecta que seguía siendo para él, Kise sentía que a Akemi le faltaba algo.

*

El problema era que, en realidad, al que le faltaba algo era a Kise.

—Kise-kun —Kurokocchi le acarició la cabeza, cosa que le pilló tan desprevenido que dio un brinco—, creo que has hecho lo correcto.

—Espera, ¿¿qué?? Repite eso. ¿Estás dándome la razón, Kurokocchi?

Kurokocchi, que tenía un sentido del humor más que retorcido, hizo ademán de levantarse de la silla del pseudorestaurante para dar la sensación de que la estupidez de Kise le estaba obligando a marcharse de allí. Siguiéndole un poco el juego, Kise le agarró de la manga de la chaqueta y le lloriqueó para que no le dejase solo.

—Creo que Kasamatsu-san tiene razón cuando dice que te falta paciencia, pero creo que aquí no es cuestión de tener paciencia o no. Si Akemi-san siente algo por ti y tú por ella no, sería cruel seguir saliendo con ella.

—¿Verdad? Es como que le estaría dándole ilusiones o algo… Así es cómo lo veo yo, vaya, pero… —Kise se dejó hundir en su asiento, con la vista fija en el techo—. Me da pena.

—¿Pena? —repitió Kurokocchi algo sorprendido.

—¡Pero bueno, Kurokocchi, lo dices como si no tuviese corazón! —protestó—. Es cierto que me suele dar igual romper con alguien, pero eso es porque mi novio o novia se lo ha buscado, ya sabes. Pero Akemi-chan es… perfecta. Y la quiero un montón, no te vayas a creer. Solo que, para que me entiendas, la quiero como tú quieres a Momocchi.

Kise sabía que si había alguien en el mundo que pudiese entender su situación, ese sería Kurokocchi. Ya no solo porque tuviese una capacidad digna de envidia para implicarse en historias ajenas, sino porque había vivido, más o menos, lo que sentía Kise en esos momentos. Eran hermanos de pena.

La diferencia era que Kurokocchi supo aclarar sus sentimientos a tiempo, antes de poder hacerle daño a Momocchi, y Kise entraba de cabeza en relaciones sin saber qué podría pasar después.

A Kise le faltaba algo, sí.

 

*

—No creo que te falte nada. —Kagamicchi, tan majo él, engulló dos hamburguesas casi al mismo tiempo—. No sé, ¿no te estás obsesionando un poco? Deja de comerte el tarro.

Confiar en Kagamicchi en asuntos de amor era inútil, así que Kise, con un criterio inmejorable, decidió ignorarlo. Le daba igual lo inteligente que pudiese ser una persona a nivel emocional; lo importante para él era la experiencia y Kagamicchi, pobrecito, no llegaba ni a nivel de principiante.

Momocchi, que estaba justo sentada al lado de Kise, mojó su nugget en salsa de curry sin decir nada. Esa chica sabía mucho más de lo que quería aparentar y eso, en ocasiones muy contadas como esta, sacaba a Kise de sus casillas. Ojalá compartiese toda esa información, ¡sobre todo si podía ser de ayuda!

—¿Tú qué opinas, Momocchi? —le preguntó Kise con un tono casi seductor, hincando el codo y la mejilla en una mesa que muy limpia no podía estar.

—Yo creo que…

“Que lo estás forzando todo”.

“Que estás buscando algo que no existe”.

“Que has idealizado el amor”.

“Que eres tan egoísta que no mereces que otros te quieran”.

Sonriendo con una anticipación casi enfermiza, Kise se preparó para todo tipo de respuestas.

Kise quería que alguien se lo dijese en alto.

Que alguien fuese sincero.

—Yo creo —continuó Momocchi— que deberías estar solo durante un tiempo. Estás un poco confundido —Le tocó el hombro con la mano, que era tan pequeñita y tan pálida que parecía irreal en comparación con la de Kise o Kagamicchi—. Ya verás, cuando menos te lo esperes, encontrarás a alguien genial que despejará todas tus dudas.

—Y si no lo encuentras, tampoco es el fin del mundo. Tienes el básket, ¿no? Y a nosotros.

Palabras más nobles jamás habían sido pronunciadas. Quedaba todo muy tierno, así con las mejillas medio coloradas de Kagamicchi y una mancha de kétchup en la barbilla. Hasta a Momocchi, que era blandita de corazón, le estaban temblando los labios.

—¡Pero qué cosa más bonita me acabas de decir, Kagamicchi! —exclamó Kise conteniendo la risa—. Menos mal que Aominecchi no está aquí, porque menudo vacile te iba a caer.

Ah, Aominecchi. El muy bandido estaba por ahí viviendo la vida loca con su novia (pudriéndose, casi con toda certeza, en las calles de un distrito comercial) y ya no tenía tiempo para cebarse con sus amigos. Encima le tocó una chica vegana que le obligaba a pagar la cuenta en restaurantes de hierba.

En fin, allá él. Quizás la sarta de cursilerías de Kagamicchi fuese lo más cercano a un consejo de verdad: si encontraba a alguien, bien. Y si no, sabía que siempre podría contar con el apoyo de sus amigos.

Especialmente de los solteros, que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Sí, eso estaba bien. Distribuir sus horas libres como le viniese en gana, sin presiones de tener que quedar con A o B porque así lo decía el manual de cómo ser un novio perfecto.

*

Por mucho que quisiese echarle la culpa a la novia de Aominecchi por arrebatarle a su amigo, lo cierto era que él era un novio pegajoso como el que más. Que si quería quedar para verla, que si las tetas de Mai-chan no tenían el mismo encanto que las de su novia (¡palabras casi textuales del gran Aomine Daiki!), que si el vestido verde del escaparate le sentaría de perlas a su chica…

Qué horror.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Aominecchi? —preguntó Kise escandalizado. Le valía que el resto de la sociedad quisiese restregarle sus éxitos románticos en la cara, y desde luego que le gustaba saber de las vidas de sus amigos, pero el caso de Aominecchi era casi vomitivo.

A ver, se alegraba de que le fuesen las cosas bien, pero…

Pero había gato encerrado. Por lo que contaba Aominecchi, aquella chica era un pibón con personalidad angelical. Habría estado bien fotografiar la cara de Kise cuando conoció a la chica aquella y comprobó que le estaba haciendo ojitos _a él_.

A Kise. Delante de Aominecchi.

En fin, no todas estaban acostumbradas a la belleza sin par de un modelo. Eso sí, como la cosa siguiese así, ya iba a tener que tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Que te calles, so envidioso. —Aominecchi encima tuvo la osadía de darle un manotazo en toda la cara—. Mojo más que tú, ¿algún problema?

—Envidia ninguna. ¡Estás medio atontado, Aominecchi! ¿Dónde está tu humor de perros? ¿¿Dónde están tus arrugas??

Esta versión de Aominecchi era terrorífica. ¡Si hasta las tortas que le daba eran más flojitas! Sin embargo, algo en Kise se sentía más en calma cuando veía a Aominecchi tan contento (aunque la fuente de su felicidad contagiosa fuese cuestionable). Querría saber exactamente cómo se sentía.

Quería entenderle un poco mejor.

—Aominecchi.

—¿Mm?

—¿Cómo te sientes cuando miras a la chica esta?

—¿Qué pregunta de mierda es esa?

—La que te estoy haciendo. Responde, anda.

Aominecchi no parecía muy dispuesto por encontrar una contestación mínimamente satisfactoria. Aun así, por mucho que se rebelase contra su estupidez con tal de dar con algo con fundamento, no tenía el don de la palabra. Quizás Kise tendría que usar la carita de tonto que estaba poniendo como respuesta.

Ah, qué envidia.

(Esa misma carita fue la que recordó Kise cuando Momocchi le dijo, así como un par de días después, que a Aominecchi lo había dejado su novia)

 

*

Aominecchi tenía que salir por ahí y divertirse. Generalmente, la encargada por excelencia de animar a Aominecchi era Momocchi, pero esta vez —y Kise se alegró de corazón al oírlo— iba a tener una cita con un chico muy majo de su clase y no era plan de dejarlo plantado a la primera de cambio.

Bueno, Momocchi casi que quiso acoplar a Aominecchi a su cita, pero Kise insistió en que hacer eso iba a ser un suicidio de lo más pomposo a nivel romántico. Lo mejor sería una tarde entre tíos: Aominecchi  y Kise dándolo todo.

Poco podían dar cuando Aominecchi estaba de bajón en su cama.

Por lo menos no tenía los ojos rojos.

—Aominecchi —Kise se sentó en la esquina de la cama, mirando los calcetines con tomates de su amigo—, no vas a sentirte mejor aislándote. ¿No has aprendido nada del pasado o qué?

Aominecchi le dio una patada en el costado.

—Si has venido a reírte de mí, vete por donde has venido —gruñó Aominecchi dándole la espalda.

Esto iba a ser complicado.

—No vengo a reírme de ti, hombre. Solo quiero ayudarte. ¿Qué tipo de amigo sería si dejase que estuvieses aquí dando asco?

Aominecchi no respondió.

Haciendo tripas corazón, Kise se levantó, evitó tropezar con a saber qué cachivache tuviese Aominecchi plantado en el suelo y avanzó despacio hacia la puerta. Si bien la intención de marcharse no estaba ahí ni en ningún sitio, sí que había ganas de añadir una dosis de dramatismo al momento. A ver si así Aominecchi le hacía caso.

—Tú ganas, Aominecchi: me voy. Pero que me parece tristísimo que estés así por culpa de esa petarda de tres al cuarto. Tú antes molabas.

Kise se dio media vuelta para hacerse el interesante, encontrándose de lleno con un cojín.

¡Un cojín! ¡Increíble!

—Dos cosas, Kise —dijo Aominecchi levantándose con una sonrisa torcida que al poco se pasó a los labios de Kise—. Una: sé que mientes cuando dices “tú ganas”. El pesado que yo conozco no se iría porque yo se lo pida. Dos: ¡yo sigo molando!

En serio, la ex de Aominecchi no tenía ni repajolera idea de lo que se estaba perdiendo. ¿Quién iba dejar escapar a un chico así?

*

Tras una tarde donde el bote del balón en la cancha fue protagonista, a Aominecchi le dio por abrir un poco su corazón. Seguramente que ya había hecho eso varias veces antes con Momocchi o Kurokocchi (incluso este pobre diablo era humano), ¿pero con Kise? Eso ya era algo nuevo.

Ay, Aominecchi se estaba volviendo más blandito. Eso o veía a Kise como un amigo de verdad.

Según le estaba contando, a la ex de Aominecchi —Kise ya ni se esforzó en recordar su nombre— la pillaron por ahí en “actitud cariñosa” con un chico que _no_ era su novio.

—Lo que me jode es que me haya engañado. Joder, podía haber cortado conmigo antes. —Escupió en el suelo y Kise puso una mueca de asco—. ¿Qué coño tiene la gente en la cabeza cuando hace estas cosas?

—No lo sé. No todo el mundo es tan bonachón como tú, Aominecchi. Venga, ¿vamos a tomar algo? Como hoy estás triste, pago yo. ¡Pero no te aproveches!

—Ibas a pagar de todas maneras por haber perdido, so memo —Aominecchi se levantó sin mayor esfuerzo y le tendió la mano a Kise.

A ver, por partes: Kise no estaba tan cuadrado como Kagamicchi o gente así, ¡pero podía levantarse solo! Seguía teniendo más musculatura que la media nacional. Y encima el Aominecchi este yendo de sobrado, como siempre. Qué jeta, ¿eh? Con todo, Kise le dio la mano y se dejó levantar con una sonrisa.

*

Aominecchi no tardó en superar lo de su ex, Momocchi seguía más feliz que unas castañuelas con el chico este de Economía, Kasamatsu-senpai tenía algo así como un ligue, Akashicchi ya había creado su nidito de amor y Kurokocchi… Kurokocchi estaba soltero, pero había logrado aprobar los exámenes con muy buena nota. ¡Bravo por Kurokocchi! Todo fluía bien y la gente llevaba ropa un poco menos fea por la calle.

Kise estaba contento.

Este optimismo exacerbado, en vez de transformarse en una racha de mala suerte, continuó incesante hasta convertirse en una figura humana: ¡el chico de la discoteca!

Ese mismo con el que estaba ligando nada menos que Aomine Daiki. ¡Menudo espectáculo! Kise ya había visto a Aominecchi tonteando más de una vez con alguna chica con cara de querer escapar por patas, pero ¿con un tío? Jamás. Esta era una novedad en toda regla.

Kise los observó desde la barra, dando sorbitos a la porquería esa que estaba bebiendo mientras un par de chicas intentaban hablar con él. Qué espabilado se estaba volviendo Aominecchi, que con un par de copitas ya estaba ligando más en una noche que en un año entero. Era cierto que el alcohol solía atontar a la gente, pero en Aominecchi, que ya era tonto por naturaleza, ejercía el efecto inverso: lo espabilaba y le quitaba ese palo del culo que le hacía verse tan peligroso y amargado.

Si Aominecchi en el fondo era simpático… a su manera. Sonriente, y cada vez más, Kise dio un par de toquecitos a su vaso. Quizás el alcohol lo estuviese atontando un poco.

Aominecchi, en medio de algo que podía ser una risita mientras el chico le susurraba algo al oído (“No se ríe porque seas gracioso, memo, se ríe porque Aominecchi tiene cosquillas ahí”, pensó Kise un poco indignado de más),  echó un vistazo furtivo a Kise.

Kise le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa traviesa. Esa era su forma de darle ánimos para el resto de la noche, que prometía ser muuuuy larga.

Lo que no se esperaba era que Aominecchi fuese a quedarse con semejante cara de imbécil.

*

Una vez Kise, cuando era muy pequeño, aprendió que su madre sonreía más cuando él se tapaba los ojos con las manos y luego las extendía con un movimiento raro. A sus hermanas, en cambio, les gustaba mucho que su hermano pequeño pusiese pucheritos. Así siempre se salía él con la suya. Ya desde que era un mocoso, supo qué tenía que hacer para conseguir sus propósitos.

Ahora sabía que bastaba con guiñar el ojo para que Aominecchi se pusiese acalorado. Eh, qué cosas, ¿no? Más increíble era incluso que una mirada seductora ya lo dejase sonrojado de pies a cabeza. Y pensar que este era el mismo garrulo que estaba viciado a las revistas de chicas tetonas…

Kise se sonrió a sí mismo. Solía aprender cómo engatusar a los demás para sacar algún tipo de provecho, pero aquí él no tenía nada que ganar. Siempre y cuando, claro, no quisiese admitir que Aominecchi, su buen amigo Aominecchi, _podía_ ser interesante en otros lugares que no fuesen una cancha de básket.

Puntos a tener en cuenta: Aominecchi era su amigo y los amigos normales y corrientes no babeaban los unos por los otros.

Había más puntos a tener en cuenta, pero Kise se autocensuró porque la cantidad de guarradas en las que estaba pensando ya era indecente. Saber que Aominecchi —¡¡Aominecchi, señores!!— le tenía ganas era demasiado tentador como para quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Lo más sugerente de todo era su mirada. Aominecchi quería resistirse y no ceder, sabiendo ya de antemano que estaba luchando contra lo imposible.

Eso a Kise le gustaba mucho.

(Aominecchi podía sentirse muy atraído hacia él, sí, pero…)

—Has perdido _otra vez_ , así que ya puedes ir pensando con qué compensarme —espetó Aominecchi mientras giraba el balón en la punta del dedo.

—Mm, ¿qué te parece un beso?

—¡¿Qué cojones?! ¡¿Para qué quiero yo eso?!

—Venga, Aominecchi, no me vengas a decir ahora que no te mueres de ganas.

(Pero…)

Cuando Kise notó las manos cálidas de Aominecchi sobre sus mejillas, no pensó que nada pudiese ir mal. No sospechó de los ojos caramelizados de su amigo. No sospechó de la sonrisa de completa felicidad que vibraba en los labios de Aominecchi y que empezaba a nacer en los suyos. No sospechó nada, absolutamente nada, cuando, una vez finalizado el beso, Aominecchi no se conformó  y volvió a por sus labios.

(Pero era imposible que algún día Aominecchi fuese a enamorarse de él)


	2. Chapter 2

Besar a Aominecchi era algo así como recibir babas de un perro sarnoso en medio de una llave de judo. Incomprensible, ¿verdad? Kise seguía sin explicarse _cómo_ un beso podía dejarle con dolor en el cuello y una sensación tan extraña en la boca. Eso ya no era compartir saliva, sino recibir donaciones y donaciones con fines altruistas.

La boca de Kise ahora era un banco de babas.

—¡Joé, qué asco!

—Mucho te quejas, pero luego bien que vuelves a la carga —respondió Aominecchi con confianza para toda una vida.

—Es porque tengo esperanzas de que aprendas de mí. ¿O me vas a decir que no lo hago bien?

—Algo bueno tenías que tener.

—¿Sí? Pues puede que haya cosas que se me den aún mejor, Ao-mi-ne-cchi.

Aominecchi se acomodó en el sofá con la cabeza algo ladeada, sin quitar la vista de los labios de Kise. Esto se estaba empezando a poner interesante.

Su amistad seguía intacta pese a los avances, lentos pero constantes, del aspecto más físico de su relación. Más besos, más caricias, más toqueteos, más…

…Hasta que Aominecchi decidió que _ese_ era un buen momento para echarse novio.

*

Llegó el momento de graduarse de la universidad y con él las dudas sobre qué iba a hacer cada uno con su futuro. Momocchi lo tenía clarísimo y ya tenía un pie dentro de una empresa a la que le había echado el ojo estando en cuarto de carrera; Kurokocchi, en cambio, se estaba contentando con un trabajo a tiempo parcial mientras seguía buscando qué hacer. Akashicchi cada vez tenía más responsabilidades en la empresa de su padre.

Y Kise…

Kise se estaba cagando un poco en todo por haber estudiado Relaciones Internacionales en Japón. Si hubiese sido un chico listo, habría intentado meterse a saco en el mundillo del baloncesto profesional y hacerse un hueco ahí, pero quiso abarcar todo y tener muchas posibilidades en un futuro que aún veía algo borroso y todo para ahora sin nada.

Podría pedirle consejo a Aominecchi, que acababa de ser aceptado en un equipo profesional (¡no se esperaba menos de él!), pero ahora que se había echado novi _o_ , volvió a convertirse en un desconocido en la vida de Kise.

Al final sí que había cuajado la cosa con el chico aquel de la discoteca. A Kise le gustaría que ese tío le erigiese un monumento o algo; era gracias a él que ahora Aominecchi besaba _más o menos_ bien y no iba por ahí ahogando al personal con saliva. ¡Un mínimo de reconocimiento al maestro!

Como era lógico, Kise y Aominecchi decidieron que lo mejor sería dejar todo el asunto del besuqueo ahora que uno de los dos tenía pareja. Era justo.

Esa misma noche Kise arrastró a Moriyama-senpai y a Hayakawa-senpai de juerga.

*

 

Kise estaba tan preocupado por su vida laboral, que por ahora seguía anclada en el modelaje, que no tuvo mucho tiempo para meterse en la sentimental de Aominecchi. Todo lo que sabía era por los chismes que le llegaban de boca de Momocchi, que conocía de cabo a rabo todo _y más_ sobre su amigo de la infancia.

—Dice que algo no va bien —respondió Momocchi con un tono preocupado.

—¿Y cuánto decías que llevaba con este chico? —preguntó Kise con la atención puesta en el revuelto de champiñones que estaba intentando hacer. Esto de tener que cocinar era una lata.

—No lo sé bien, porque Dai-chan ha tardado lo suyo en contármelo. Mira que es tonto: ¡le daba corte decirme que salía con un chico! ¡Como si me fuese a importar! —Momocchi soltó una risita—. Pero creo que llevan nueve meses o así.

—Eso es mucho.

—Ki-chan, eso _no es nada_. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué me dices de los rumores en Twatter sobre tu relación con Mucchan de SBY36?

—Presunta relación, Momocchi. _Presunta_.

De presunta nada. La había conocido casi de casualidad y si había pasado algo entre ellos, Kise lo había olvidado.

 

*

La tal Mucchan de SBY36 sí que debía acordarse de él, porque no tardó en mandarle mensajitos llenos de emoticonos y “¡tenemos que quedar!” o “¡qué ganas tengo de verte!”. En serio, ¿por qué Kise no se acordaba de ella?

Que sí, podía concederle un capricho a la chavala y verla, que a lo mejor era simpática y todo. Ahora bien, Kise no se podía sacar el tiempo de donde no lo tenía: pasaba más tiempo en el gimnasio que en casa, tenía que ir a Nagoya para una entrevista de pacotilla con un YouTuber famosísimo y hacer un cameo estelar como interés amoroso en un videoclip de una cantante más o menos famosilla.

—Eso es lo que te pasa por emborracharte. ¿No puedes pasártelo bien sin alcohol o qué? —dijo Kasamatsu tras leer la conversación entre Mucchan y Kise.

Mientras Kasamatsu-senpai continuaba con su sermón sobre la responsabilidad y la ética de no sé qué, Kise se detuvo en un mensaje que acababa de enviarle Aominecchi. Le decía de ir a cenar a un restaurante mexicano que habían abierto por su barrio. Kise no tardó ni dos segundos en aceptar la propuesta.

*

—Ya sé que estás desesperado, pero no hacía falta que vinieses si estabas tan ocupado. Joder, ¿no duermes o qué? —espetó Aominecchi con medio kilo de nachos en la boca.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mí, ¡pero es que quería verte!  A ver cuándo empieza la liga, que quiero ir a ver un partido tuyo en vivo y en directo. Me harás un hueco en la zona VIP, ¿no?

—Los cojones —Aominecchi siguió engullendo—. Tú pagas como todo el mundo. Además, deberías preocuparte más por estar tú en la cancha y no quedarte rascándote los huevos de espectador.

La fe que tenía Aominecchi en Kise era abrumadora. No era el primero que le decía que _podía_ entrar en el baloncesto profesional si se esforzaba —Kurokocchi también parecía muy puesto en el tema—, pero escuchar la opinión de alguien que ya estaba dentro le importaba mucho. Seguramente en Estados Unidos no podría ni soñar con formar parte de un equipo sin haber dado un palo al agua; el currículum universitario era esencial para entender la liga profesional y Kise, pese a tener notas más que dignas, se había metido en una universidad que no prestaba mucha atención al ámbito deportivo. Su equipo era regular y todo lo que había conseguido había sido gracias a él, pero si algo había aprendido Kise en la vida, era que él solo no iba a poder parar con el rival. Tampoco fue una decisión sabia pasar un semestre en Estados Unidos en otra uni con un equipo flojucho tirando a mediocre. ¡Y todo por querer sacar buenas notas en lo suyo!

«Esto es Japón», se decía a sí mismo Kise. Podía tener suerte y entrar en un equipo de segunda y escalar a partir de ahí. No debería ser difícil. Algún día, con suerte, podría volver a Estados Unidos por la puerta grande y ser una leyenda del básket japonés. ¡O podía ir a Europa, incluso!

—Además, si quieres seguir jugando a ser modelo, puedes hacerlo aunque te dediques al básket, ¿sabes? No serías el primer deportista que aparece en un anuncio de perfumes o de calzoncillos.

Kise sonrió.

—Tú lo que quieres es un póster mío, ¿verdad? No pasa nada, Aominecchi, que yo te lo firmo y te dejo una dedicatoria y todo.

—No quiero una mierda así para nada.

—¡Con lo sosa que tienes la habitación! Mi póster iluminaría tus mañanas y, ¿quién sabe?, también las noches… quizás…

La patada que le propinó Aominecchi en la espinilla estaba totalmente injustificada.

—¡No me voy a tocar con un póster tuyo!

—¡Yo no he dicho nada de que te tengas que tocar! ¿Ves? Eres tú el que lo malinterpreta todo —protestó Kise—. Además, no creo que a tu novio le hiciese mucha gracia eso, ¿no?

La mirada esquiva de Aominecchi fue todo lo que necesitó Kise para intuir que su amigo, si no estaba ya soltero de nuevo, poco le faltaba para serlo. En fin, ¿qué mejor que ahogar las penas en un restaurante mexicano? Luego podrían ir al karaoke y darlo todo hasta quedarse afónicos.

*

Aominecchi no quiso entrar en detalles de por qué estaba decidido a dejarlo con el chico aquel de la discoteca y a Kise, sinceramente, poco le importaría si no fuera porque parecía inquietar a su amigo _mucho_. Pero _mucho_.

Por otro lado, Kise al final había hecho un hueco en su “apretada agenda” —acuñar este término desde un karaoke no debía de sonar muy creíble— para conocer a la tal Mucchan. Resultaba que sí la había visto antes y, contra todo pronóstico, Kise no había estado borracho.

No se acordaba de ella porque no le había prestado atención. ¡Craso error! La chica era maja. Un poco pesada de más, intentando monopolizar el tiempo libre del que Kise no disponía, pero maja.

—Puede que suene un poco raro decirte esto ahora, pero —le dijo ella pasándose un mechón tras la oreja— me gustas mucho, Ryouta-kun.

Kise le sonrió porque poco podía decir al respecto. Siguieron caminando juntos por el parque ante las miradas atentas de algunas adolescentes que los habían identificado, y Kise solo podía pensar en que escuchar esas palabras tan bonitas le había sentado como un tiro.

A Kise no le gustaba Mucchan y estaba convencido de que no le iba a gustar jamás. Ojalá pudiese estar con alguien que le dejase cancha libre en todos los sentidos, incluyendo una falta de compromiso total en ese embrollo que algún iluminado decidió llamar sentimientos. Ojalá alguien que lo desease y no lo quisiera.

«Quizás pueda sentir algo por ella», pensó Kise mientras le daba la mano. Si la quería, no había problema. Podía conseguirlo.

*

Un partido amistoso no tenía ningún tipo de interés para Kise a menos que Aominecchi jugase en él. Pese a lo que pudiese decirle su amigo, sí que le consiguió unas entradas VIP a él y a su novia (“porque es guapa”, comentó Aominecchi). Mucchan no parecía muy dispuesta a tragarse un partido de baloncesto entero, pero Kise ya le había dejado claro que no tenía por qué ir si no le apetecía. No había ninguna regla que dijese que una pareja tenía que ir junta a todas partes.

—Pero es que quiero estar contigo.

—En fin, como tú veas. —Kise se encogió de hombros y ella volvió a sonreír—. Míralo por el lado positivo: ¡va a jugar mi amigo Aominecchi, así que es imposible que te vayas a aburrir! En serio, ese tío es un fuera de serie. Ya lo verás, ya lo verás.

—Ya lo sé, Ryouta, me lo has debido de decir como ocho mil veces. —Ella soltó una risa tonta y buscó a Aominecchi con la mirada, que estaba entrando ya a la cancha con su típica cara de mala uva—. ¿Es ese chico tan moreno de ahí?

—El mismo. Es genial. Ya con solo verlo me entran ganas de —Kise tomó aire ante la mirada atenta y algo incrédula de su novia— jugar al básket.

El partido resultó ser tan increíble como cabría esperar de Aomine Daiki. Kise no paraba de revolverse en su asiento, comentando cada jugada con asombro y sintiendo un torrente de adrenalina dentro de él. ¡Quería jugar al básket! ¡¡Con Aominecchi!!

—Es un crack, ¿verdad? —Kise preguntó a la nada.

No era que se le hubiese ido la pinza de repente, sino que a su lado no había nadie.

*

Todo parecía indicar que Mucchan le había avisado de que se iba a ir a tomar algo porque se aburría, pero Kise tan enfrascado estaba en el partido que ni se dio cuenta. Ups.

En fin, daba igual.

Menos mal que tanto Mucchan como él estaban ocupados con sus respectivos quehaceres como para pararse a reflexionar sobre el estado de una relación que no paraba de hacer aguas. Kise ya estaba un poco harto de no tener tiempo para él y de tener que disculparse por hablar de su pasión por el baloncesto.

—En cambio para “Aominecchi” sí que tienes tiempo. ¡Siempre! —Ella cruzó los brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

Kise bufó mientras se iba abotonando la camisa.

—¿Qué te ha dado ahora con Aominecchi? Voy a quedar con él y con otro amigo más porque hace _siglos_ que no lo veo. A ti te veo hasta en la sopa.

—Hasta en la sopa —repitió ella con una mueca agria.

Ya había mantenido demasiadas conversaciones así, tanto con Mucchan como con otra gente, como para saber de qué manera iba a terminar todo aquello. No hacía falta ser una Momocchi de la vida para saber cómo iba a acabar la cosa y, desde luego, Kise no tenía ni ganas ni energía para arreglar algo que le daba igual.

—Ryouta… No te vayas…

Demasiado tarde.

*

—Haced lo que queráis mientras esté cocinando, pero no le prendáis fuego a la casa. Ya es que no os pido nada más —dijo Kagamicchi resignado y con un mandilón la mar de ridículo.

—¡Qué poca fe tienes en nosotros! —exclamó Kise mientras Aomine le arreaba con un cojín.

—¡¡Deja el puñetero cojín, Aomine!!

—Que me comas la polla, Kagami. Cállate y ponte a cocinar.

Kise se echó a reír y el pobre Kagamicchi volvió a la cocina derrotado. Lo que no sabía —ni él ni nadie— era que el tonteo entre Aominecchi y Kise estaba alcanzando su punto álgido.

—Kise, eh, Kise —le susurró Aominecchi al oído, pese a que no había nadie a su alrededor que los pudiese escuchar, y con una mano en su muslo—. He hecho una cosa.

—¿El qué?

—He guardado el papel higiénico de Kagami en la mochila. Cuando vaya a cagar, no va a tener con qué limpiarse.

—¡Aominecchi!

Lo suyo sería echarle un buen rapapolvo a Aominecchi por ser tan malo con alguien que siempre se portaba tan bien como Kagamicchi, pero a Kise lo único que le apetecía era reír y sentir la risa de Aominecchi clavándose en su piel.

Hacía como un año que no estaba así de cerca de Aominecchi.

Aominecchi podía pasar de ser un tío duro de manual a ser un niño pequeño y travieso en cuestión de segundos, y solo había que ver la cara de emoción que estaba poniendo al ver que Kagamicchi iba al váter.

—Ahí va, ahí va —Aominecchi le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo. Menudo crío.

Unos minutos después —Kagamicchi se tomó su tiempo, sí—, se escucharon los gritos de Kagamicchi a la par que las carcajadas escandalosas de Aominecchi, que apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Kise y se echaba las manos al estómago.

—¡KISE! ¡TRÁEME EL PAPEL! —gritó Kagamicchi.

Por mucha pena que le pudiese dar Kagamicchi en esos instantes, a Kise le entró la risa floja al imaginárselo histérico en el váter y con los pantalones bajados. Aun así, Kise se apiadó de él y fue a por el papel a la mochila de Aominecchi.

Una fiera se abalanzó sobre él.

—¡No vas a ningún sitio! ¡KISE!

Kise logró recuperar al rehén de papel y huir hacia el cuarto de baño, pero, cuando tenía ya la mano sobre el pomo, Aomine lo agarró por la cintura y lo levantó. A Kise ya solo le quedaba patalear y prometerle a Kagamicchi que vengaría su muerte.

Kagamicchi estaba amenazando con matarlos seriamente a los dos.

Con el rollo de papel todavía en la mano, Kise se las arregló para darle un golpe de campeonato a Aominecchi en la cabeza.

—¡Puto Kise!

Aominecchi lo liberó y siguió persiguiéndolo por la sala de estar, negándose a apartar sus ojos de los de Kise.

Kise le guiñó un ojo. Con eso solo ya pudo sacar algo de ventaja y emprender la marcha hacia el baño; o eso haría si Aominecchi no hubiese reaccionado demasiado rápido y lo acorralase contra la parte trasera del sofá. No había escapatoria posible.

—¡Que me des el rollo, Kise!

A pesar de estar preso entre un sofá y el torso de Aominecchi y con el estómago partido en dos, Kise seguía en sus treces de reclamar justicia para Kagamicchi. Estiró el brazo para que a Aominecchi le fuese imposible robarle el papel, consiguiendo, en cambio, que su amigo estuviese prácticamente montándolo en la parte trasera del sofá.

—¡KISE, APURA! —chilló Kagamicchi desde la lejanía.

Kise le habría respondido de no ser porque la bocaza de Aominecchi se lo impedía. Consiguió sentarlo sobre la parte trasera del sofá, con cuidado de no dejarlo caer, y Kise amarró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Aominecchi. Así sí que estaba bien seguro.

—Esto ya sí que me gusta más. Agárrate a mí o algo si no quieres desnucarte.

A Kise no le quedó más opción que dejar caer el rollo de papel higiénico y enlazar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Aominecchi, que le sonreía, le deseaba y  —lo más importante de todo— no le quería.

*

Ir de víctima por la vida no le iba a solucionar nada, por no mencionar siquiera que no hacía justicia a la realidad: Kise se buscaba todo lo que le pasaba y no era objeto de pena. Luego gente como Momocchi o Kasamatsu-senpai suspiraban y le decían que era un desastre, pero no perdían la fe de que algún día cambiaría y las cosas se arreglarían por sí solas.

No iba a pasar nada de eso. No eran las cosas las que tenían que cambiar para que Kise pudiese estar satisfecho; era Kise el que tenía que _cambiar_. Él, maestro indiscutible de la adaptación, podía ser un verdadero camaleón en la cancha o delante de una cámara, pero para lo demás era un niño que mentía mal.

Por eso mismo Mucchan le giró la cara con un bofetón.

—¡Te vas a quedar solo! —gritó Mucchan con asco antes de marcharse con un portazo. Pues eso, adiós. Chao, chao.

Kise se sentó en el sofá y buscó en el techo alguna respuesta a sus dudas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Era digna de estudio su capacidad para arruinar todo lo que tocaba.

Kasamatsu-senpai, nada más verlo, le dio tal patada que lo dejó aún más atontado de lo que estaba.

*

—¿Y esta marca? —Aominecchi inspeccionó su mejilla con tal cuidado que por poco le arrancó el cuello—. ¿Te han pegado?

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el bofetón y la marca seguía ahí. Sí que se había despachado la tía, sí. De todas formas, Kise se quiso quedar con el detalle de lo mucho que se fijaba Aominecchi —el mismo que no se pispaba cuando Momocchi se cortaba el pelo— en su cara.

—Digamos que a Mucchan no le ha sentado muy bien que la haya dejado.

Aominecchi puso una sonrisa torcida, casi burlona, antes de perder todo el color de la cara. Verlo pálido se hacía un poco raro, la verdad.

—¿Aominecchi…?

—El otro día… en casa de Kagami… no tenías esa marca.

Esta era la ocasión oportuna para poner en evidencia su agudeza mental.

—Ups.

O no.

—¡No me vengas con “ups”! ¡Joder, Kise! ¡Te has liado conmigo estando aún con la tía esa! Joder. Joder, joder. ¡¡Creía que habías roto ya con ella!! Coño, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

Había admitir que Aominecchi se estaba tomando la noticia peor de lo que Kise creía. Sabía que no le iba a hacer gracia porque Aominecchi, pese a la impresión que pudiese dar, era una persona sensible y con una capacidad de empatía más o menos desarrollada. Él, que había sentido en sus carnes el engaño de una pareja, no quería ser el cómplice de otra cornamenta.

Eso era muy noble.

—Aominecchi, tú no tienes culpa de nada, ¿vale? No te pongas así.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me ponga?! —gritó Aominecchi con la venita de la frente a punto de estallar— ¡Piensa alguna vez en los demás, capullo!

El mero hecho de sentirse mal y un frasco de veneno con patas no le iba a ayudar en nada, pero deshacerse del sentimiento de culpa tampoco. No le gustaba ir por ahí haciendo daño a propósito. No quería ver a Mucchan ni a nadie llorando porque él fuese un imbécil incapaz de querer a alguien durante más de dos noches. Y ante todo no quería que sus amigos saliesen también perjudicados.

Aominecchi no merecía pasarlo mal.

—Lo siento, Aominecchi.

La marca que llevaba en su marca solo era el testigo de lo miserable que podía llegar a ser. Aun así, había gente que, después de haber visto lo peor que había en él, le seguía teniendo cariño.

—Perdón —repitió Kise con un hilito de voz—. Mierda, Aominecchi… Lo siento mucho.

—¡Discúlpate con ella, no conmigo!

—A ti también te he hecho daño.

Aominecchi suspiró y le dio una colleja fantasma.

 —Puto Kise, mira que te gusta liarla.

Aunque Aominecchi estaba enfadado con él, y no era para menos, no rechazó su abrazo.

 

*

 

Quizás los meses que siguieron fueron la calma que avecinaba la tormenta. Momocchi ya estaba pensando en irse a vivir con su novio, Murasakibaracchi triunfaba como ingeniero y Midorimacchi ya tenía un círculo de amigos que no se limitaba única y exclusivamente a Takao. A Kasamatsu-senpai le iba bien en su nuevo trabajo.

Aominecchi seguía asombrando a todos con su baloncesto.

Por lo que a Kise respectaba, siguió trabajando de aquí para allá, ganando fans, matándose en el gimnasio y a la espera de saber si los esfuerzos de su nueva mánager, la que le prometió convertirse en uno de los jugadores top de Japón, iba a dar sus frutos. Ya se veía a sí mismo dentro de nada en uno de los equipos más humildes de la liga. Aún le quedaba para llegar a la altura de Aominecchi o Kagamicchi, ¡pero no había que rendirse!

Demasiado trabajo y muy poca juerga. Necesitaba liberarse de tanto estrés de alguna forma u otra, así que se volcó, una vez más, en sus amigos. Se las arregló para conseguirle a Kurokocchi un ejemplar de una novela recién sacada del horno con dedicatoria del autor incluida y se acercó a Osaka a hacerle una visita a Akashicchi. Ahora tocaba una maratón de Rocky en casa de Aominecchi.

Aparcó el coche y echó un vistazo rápido a la bolsa con chucherías y aperitivos varios que le había exigido Aominecchi. Esperaba que le sirviera. Cuando tenía la mano puesta en la bolsa, el teléfono móvil le empezó a sonar como si estuviese anunciando el fin del mundo. Ah, debía de ser su mánager.

Le dijo, tan tacaña en palabras como siempre, que ya solo quedaba ultimar un par de detalles “sin importancia” (como el contrato, _vaya_ ) para que Kise entrase en el equipo al que le había echado ojo unos meses atrás. Que si otro examen físico más, que si su fama como miembro de la legendaria Generación de los Milagros, que si tal, que si cual… Kise no quería prestar atención a nada de eso; estaba demasiado concentrado chillando y haciendo aspavientos dentro de su coche como para seguir escuchando.

Salió del coche y tomó aire. ¡Tenía que contárselo a todo el mundo! ¡A Aominecchi!

Presionó frenéticamente el botón del telefonillo de Aominecchi, ganándose un “¡ya va, puto pesado!” que no hizo más que agrandar su sonrisa. Subió corriendo por las escaleras porque, a ver, bailotear y dar saltitos en el ascensor podría llegar a ser incluso peligroso, mientras que las escaleras eran ejercicio y liberaban en parte su sobredosis de adrenalina.

Timbró, una vez más, de forma insistente. Aominecchi se iba a enfadar mucho con él, ¡pero le daba igual!

Se escucharon los gruñidos de Aominecchi, seguidos de una lista interminable de insultos. Abrió la puerta.

Aominecchi pareció asombrado por lo que vio.

—¡Aominecchi…! —Kise intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero su búsqueda fue inútil. No podía hablar— ¡Yo…! ¡El equipo…!

—No me jodas… —Las cejas de Aominecchi se dispararon. Kise asintió, riéndose por los nervios, y saltó a los brazos de su amigo—. ¡Puto Kise! ¡Ya estabas tardando!

Kise estaba mareado. El pecho cálido de Aominecchi contra el suyo, casi aplastándole; Aominecchi dándole vueltas mientras reía feliz, _completamente_ feliz, como si hubiese sido él y no Kise quien hubiese recibido la buena noticia. Era una risa que tenía el poder de enamorar.

*

La euforia pronto pasó a dejarle un sabor a veneno en la boca.

El pecho de Aominecchi subía y bajaba agitado, pero el corazón de Kise bombeaba como loco y amenazaba con querer huir de ahí. Al final sí que iba a resultar que tenía corazón, ¿eh?

Le gustaría decir que se sentía así por el, eh, “esfuerzo físico” —el estado en el que estaba Aominecchi, por otra parte—, pero lo que Kise creía de verdad, con cada fibra de su ser, era que el veneno lo estaba consumiendo. Se aferró a las sábanas, como si así fuese a recuperar el aire. Quería llorar. Quería llorar de verdad.

—Kise, ¿estás bien? —Aominecchi, desnudo a su lado y con toda la felicidad que a Kise le faltaba, le acarició la mejilla.

¿Por qué Aominecchi le estaba mirando así?

¡¿Qué acababan de hacer?!

—Kiiiiiseeee —Pasando de todo, Aominecchi le dio un par de besos en el hombro antes de acurrucarse a su lado, buscando una serie de carantoñas y de mimos que Kise no le iba a dar ni loco.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Esto no podía estar pasando… Con Aominecchi no, precisamente…

Mierda…

—Aominecchi, ¿puedo usar la cocina?

—¿La coci…? ¿¿Qué?? ¿ _Ahora_?

No quería que Aominecchi llegase a conclusiones extrañas, pero Kise, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba estar solo un rato y recapacitar sobre todas las malas decisiones que había tomado en estos últimos años. Se había condenado él solito en cuanto besó a Aominecchi por primera vez. Seguro que si a su yo de por aquel entonces le hubiese comentado la situación actual, no se habría enterado de nada.

No tenía motivos para sentirse así. Solo había hecho lo mismo que aquella vez, ¿no? Aprovechar la ocasión para pasárselo bien, sin hacerle daño a nadie.

Miró a Aominecchi. _Sin hacerle daño a nadie_ …

—Es que me ha entrado un hambre que no veas —mintió Kise.

—Haz lo que te salga del culo. —Aominecchi resopló, molesto—. Pero más te vale prepararme algo a mí también.

—No te enfurruñes, Aominecchi, que yo no puedo luchar contra mi estómago. —Le acarició la cabeza y le dejó un beso en la frente. Más que eso no iba a poder hacer—. Además, solo ha sido sexo, ¿no? No tenemos por qué actuar como si estuviésemos saliendo o algo.

—Solo sexo —repitió Aominecchi de malas formas—. Vale, lo que digas. Apura y prepárame algo de comer.

—Ya va, ya va.

Kise apuró en ponerse los calzoncillos y huir hacia la cocina. Las ganas que tenía de ponerse a cocinar eran nulas, pero mejor eso que seguir en la cama con Aominecchi. Solo le quedaba comprobar con horror los pocos ingredientes de los que disponía su amigo —porque podía seguir llamándolo así, ¿no?— y echarle imaginación a lo que fuera a preparar. Quizás un sándwich estaría bien.

A lo mejor Kagamicchi tenía razón cuando decía que cocinar tenía propiedades relajantes: ahora Kise, mientras cortaba unos filetes de pollo, estaba tan a gusto que por poco se olvidó de lo tenso que estuvo minutos atrás. Quizás el sabor de ese bocadillo fuese a quitarle el veneno de la boca.

Bien. Ahora sí que tenía que reflexionar y pensar sobre qué iba a hacer. Se había acostado con Aominecchi y no había vuelta atrás. Se suponía que ahora debería estar soltando una risilla fanfarrona y preguntándole a Aominecchi si aquel había sido el mejor polvo de su vida, no dándole vueltas a un asunto que no sabía ni tratar.

Si Aominecchi no le quería, nada entre ellos tendría por qué cambiar. Nada en el mundo podría lograr que el veneno de Kise consumiese a Aominecchi porque él, gracias a los cielos, era inmune. Sí, eso, ¡era inmune! Conocía demasiado bien a Kise como para dejarse liar por sus sonrisas de modelo y sabía bien qué había y qué no había en él.

Perfecto.

Sin embargo, en el hipotético caso de que Aominecchi sí que le quisiese…

Kise sintió de nuevo una punzada en el pecho.

*

—Joder, Kise, qué bueno está esto…

Sería imposible no sonreír cuando Aominecchi estaba disfrutando tanto con un triste sándwich. A Kise poco le apetecía comer cuando, hacía apenas una hora, se había zampado media bolsa de chucherías en los primeros diez minutos de Rocky (lo único que pudieron ver antes de que Aominecchi se le echase encima); ahora bien, no sería tan tonto como para delatar su mentira, así que le tocaba zamparse ese sándwich como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Pero ten cuidado, que vas a llenar la cama de migas —advirtió Kise.

—Me la suda. Puto sándwich, macho.

—¿Te gusta, eh? Ya sabes lo que dicen, Aominecchi, a un hombre se le conquista por el estómago. —Kise fue incapaz de quitar el toque melancólico de su sonrisa—. Más te vale no enamorarte de mí, ¿eh?

Aominecchi vaciló antes de dar el siguiente mordisco.

—Más quisieras. —Apartó la mirada—. Eh, ¿vas a prepararme esto cada vez que follemos?

Qué directo era este hombre para algunas cosas, en serio.

—¿”Cada vez”?¿Es que quieres hacerlo de nuevo o qué? —preguntó Kise a punto de atragantarse.

Una cosa era que con la alegría y el jijiji jajaja de antes acabasen echándose un kiki patético _por error_ y otra era que Aominecchi ya fuese buscando los polvos adrede. A menos que se creyese, claro, que esto iba más allá del sexo.

_Mierda_.

—No tiene por qué ser hoy, hombre. Tampoco nos pasemos.

—¡Ya sé que hoy no! ¡No me refiero a eso!

—¿Entonces? —Aominecchi pareció confundido de veras. Menos mal que había un vestigio de vergüenza en el color de sus mejillas—. Quiero decir, no sé tú, pero a mí… eh… _ya sabes_.

—Dilo sin reparos, Aominecchi: te ha gustado.

—Dejémoslo en que no ha estado mal —concedió Aominecchi con una sonrisa torcida.

Que no ha estado mal, decía el tío. Cuánto valor.

—Podemos ser follamigos si quieres, pero sabes que esto puede acabar mal, ¿no? —Kise dejó el plato del sándwich en la mesilla de noche, pero el codazo inesperado de Aominecchi hizo que el plato se cayese y se rompiese no en mil, pero sí en unos novecientos treinta y siete pedazos.

_Ups_.

—No tiene por qué acabar mal si lo hacemos bien.

—Sabias palabras —Kise sonrió—. Por mí bien, pero primero necesito saber una cosa. Aominecchi, ¿sientes algo por mí?

Esa era una cuestión crucial para que Kise pudiese dormir tranquilo. No ayudó mucho que Aominecchi se le quedase mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos, siendo testigo de algo que se podía intuir como la vulnerabilidad de Kise, incapaz de abrir la boca.

Estaba tardando demasiado tiempo.

Eso era que se lo estaba pensando.

¡No había nada que pensar! ¡Que dijese que no de una puñetera vez!

—No —dijo por fin Aominecchi con una certeza temblorosa.

Había dos opciones: Aominecchi le estaba mintiendo o Kise _quería_ que Aominecchi le estuviese mintiendo.

—Menos mal —Kise se rascó la cabeza—, porque si no todo esto habría sido muuuucho más complicado. En fin, creo que mientras sepamos cuáles son los límites, no habrá problemas.

¿Por qué Aominecchi parecía tan triste?

—Me parece justo. Pero que sepas que yo también tengo mis condiciones.

—Tú dirás.

—Si algún día acabamos con otra persona o algo, quiero que esto pare —Aominecchi frunció el ceño y Kise supo que estaba hablando _muy en serio_.

—Me parece justo. ¿Algo más?

—Nah.

—En tal caso, es todo un placer hacer negocios con usted, Aomine-san.

—Lo mismo digo, Kisecchi.

Para poner la guinda a un pastel hecho con todos los ingredientes erróneos, Aominecchi consideró oportuno firmar ese contrato de Only Sex Allowed con un beso que poco tenía de sensual.

Ya habían cavado su propia fosa de inestabilidad.

 

***  
***  
***

Kise en sí no era el mejor ejemplo de estabilidad en ninguno de los sentidos de la palabra. Le gustaba el orden de su propio caos y luchar por encontrar la armonía para luego destrozarla, desequilibrando el mundo al completo, y volviendo una vez más a su aventura en pos de lo que fuera que estuviese buscando.

Daba igual lo que buscase él; lo importante era que alguien o algo estuviese dispuesto a encontrarle.

Aunque ese algo fuese un balón de baloncesto en toda la cabeza.

Ah, Aominecchi.

Kise se frotó la cabeza y puso una mueca automática que poca relación guardaba con lo que sentía por dentro. El impacto de aquel balón le había quitado toda la estupidez de encima.

—¡Kise! Ya estás otra vez en las nubes. Mira, como tengamos ahora un uno contra uno de mierda porque andes empanao, te mato. —Aominecchi se sentó en el suelo—. Así que más te vale contarme qué te pasa.

Había pasado tanto tiempo obcecado con la idea de encontrar a alguien que _no_ lo quisiese a él que se olvidó de lo que era querer a otra persona. Alguien que era brusco hasta cuando estaba preocupado, alguien que siempre le animaba a seguir adelante, alguien que, a pesar de darle los peores besos del mundo, a Kise le sabían a gloria y no los cambiaría por nada.

—¿Eh? A mí no me pasa nada. Solo estaba pensando en lo guapo que estás hoy, churri.

A Aominecchi pareció gustarle ese piropo.

«Jamás se fijará en mí», pensó Kise sin tener en cuenta — _o sí_ — cómo Aominecchi lo contemplaba con un cariño innegable. Sonrió de todas formas. Por ahora prefería centrarse en lo que sí tenía, como la certeza de que lo que sentía por Aominecchi era real, prueba irrefutable de un corazón que latía de verdad, e ignorar la fecha de caducidad de su derecho a roce con él. Si había algo que cambiar, ya se encargarían de hacerlo otro día. Ahora tenían un uno contra uno que disputar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final Kise se convirtió en el personaje de la película que no quería ver lol En fin, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
